


"Not Again."

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Morning After, Mornings, Original Character(s), Sharing a Bed, Short, Surprises, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Scrooge McDuck wakes up to find he slept with someone... Again.Takes place in an Au.Vincent Entestone is Doomz' Character. Not mine.





	"Not Again."

Scrooge McDuck slowly opened his eyes and rolled over in the bed. He wrapped his arms around the person next to himself, closing his eyes again. Scrooge quickly opened them and looked at the person he was holding. Vincent Entestone lay still sleeping with a dumb smile. McDuck dropped his eyelids halfway and sighed, "This fucking quackery again?" Vincent rolled over in his sleep and hugged the older duck. "God dammit Vincent." The oldest duck in the world breathed out. 

This guy had almost as many kids as there was hours in a day. Which wasn't at all surprising because he likely has slept with half FUCKING Duckburg and the state. If not all of the surrounding states as well. This wouldn't be a issue but... The richest duck in the world grabbed the phone on his bedside table and starting dialing for Vin's husband. The swan was going to have to pick him up from McDuck's house... Again. The call was picked up but nobody answered on the other line. Due to man on the other side being mute. Scrooge groaned in tired, "Vincent is at my house again. Can you pick him up?... Tap once for no and twice for ye."

There two loud static sounds like someone tapping on the speaker. The old man took his head away but could still hear both times. He grumbled while moving his head back to the phone, "Blasted staticy phone. Please be here before the boys get up. I don't know if I could explain th..." He was cut off by foot steps and yelling down the hallway. "Scrooge! Uncle Scrooge?" Scrooge rushed his words, "Never mind, they are already up. Just pick up your husband. Goodbye." Vin yawned and stretched. The middle aged duck sleepily greeted, "Morning Scrooge." McDuck was about to yell and gesture the younger duck to put on his clothes. 

Before he could do so, The door creeked open. 

The End.


End file.
